Perspectiva
by DLila
Summary: Yo, Sirius Black confieso que soy el más tonto de los Merodeadores, el idiota más grande de todo el mundo mágico. Confieso que mi inmadurez me ha llevado a la muerte, la muerte más atroz, la muerte ante los ojos de ella. ( AU)


**Perspectiva**

-.-

Yo, Sirius Black confieso que soy el más tonto de los Merodeadores, el idiota más grande de todo el mundo mágico. Confieso que mi inmadurez me ha llevado a la muerte, la muerte más atroz, la muerte ante los ojos de ella.

-.-

Su sonrisa puede ser un faro en una noche sin estrella ni luna. No puedo vivir sin verla. He tenido esa sospecha desde la primera noche en que deje de verla y ahora trece años después lo confirmo. Sujeta con delicadeza el cuerpo de su pequeño, lo estruja contra su pecho y sonríe. Mi respiración se acelera, me siento desmallar, mi visión comienza a nublarse, pero me obligo a ver la imagen. ¿Cómo pude ser tan… imbécil? No merezco vivir, no después de entenderlo todo.

Las manos del pequeño son pequeñitas, blancas como la piel de su madre, toca el rostro de su madre con pequeños círculos y ella sonríe con mucha más potencia.

Todos en el restaurante muggle parecen embelesados con la imagen de postal. Ella cargando su pequeño contra su pecho, mientras sortea unos besos chiquitos en su cabecita. Inclusive una anciana le ha pedido tomarle una foto, diciendo que le hacía recordar a su propia madre. Ella ha aceptado. La veo desde atrás. No sabe que la he estado persiguiendo desde hace semanas. Hermione ahora besa las manitas de su bebe. Parece que está esperando a alguien. Detrás de ella aparece la imagen de alguien que no logro reconocer. Es alto, pero no tanto como yo. Su cabello es castaño claro, luce una barba descuidada y su estructura ósea me hace pensar que es un sangre limpia. Pero le veo sonreír y sé que no puede ser hijo de la casa de Slytherin, tiene pinta de profesor muggle de primaria. Una mirada de cachorro de lechuza.

Él toca su hombro, ella vuelve la vista y sonríe con intensidad. Los tres se funden un abrazo y siento como si hubieran inaugurado un ring de box en mi estomago. El suave viento de verano hacía bailar a su vestido de gaza, el joven sujeto la silla de la castaña y la invito a sentarse. Ella le sonríe antes y le ofrece al bebe. Él sin chistar no dudo en cargarlo como si se tratara de su propio hijo, pero no lo es.

El hombre sin nombre, acaricia el rostro del bebe y sonríe, le dice lo muy bonito que es, que se parece a ella, que le gustaría verlo todos los días dormir. Ella le sonríe aun mas y se muerde los labios…. Esos labios, los que antes bese, los que antes mordía, esos labios que hasta hace unos cuantos meses los consideraba míos… aunque no lo suficiente.

Ella juega con su cabello ensortijado, y se acerca para acariciar el rostro al hombre, el parece estar entre nubes. ¡Está en el mismo cielo! Cielo que solo debería ser mío…. Pero me recuerdo que yo abandone el paraíso, por un fuego cualquiera. Perseguí a una "mariposa" y me hundí en el mismo infierno. _—"¿Te imaginas nuestros hijos?"—_ Recuerdo su voz en esa oración, como el canto de una sirena. Recuerdo que lo dijo en nuestra habitación, meses antes de mi desaparición, antes de que me dijera que estaba embarazada_.—"No."—_fue lo que dije.

El acerca su silla más hacia ella, Hermione lo mira detenidamente a los ojos. Él todavía tiene a mi hijo entre sus brazos, lo sigue acunando entre sus brazos, pero ahora su mirada se dirige a ella, como si estuviera contemplando en sus ojos todo su futuro. Un futuro del que huí. Ella toca su rostro con una mano, y con la otra acaricia la cabeza de mi hijo.

—"_¿A que te refieres con qué te vas? Se que te da miedo todo esto pero…"—_ esas fueron sus palabras antes de derramar sus lágrimas. Sobre mis manos. En ese momento estaba seguro, seguro que sería tan buen padre como lo fueron mis padres, además tendría que alejarme de todo lo que conocía como mi vida independiente y pensar en función de otras personas, personas que debería llamar como mi familia. Yo no quería eso, no así.

Recuerdo que le dije algo así como _—"no puedo dejar de ser yo, no puedo estar atado a nada ni a nadie, Mione. Tu lo sabías… Soy demasiado viejo para esto"—_ Su rostro se descompuso, lo que recibí fue una sonara cachetada y sus últimas palabras —" Cobarde…"

Ahora ella se acerca a los labios de ese hombre, sonriendo. Le dice cosas que no llego a escuchar, pero mi estómago es un volcán. Debo de hacer algo, ¿pero con qué derecho? El viento hace que el cabello de ella vuele un poco, el sujeta su cuello con delicadeza, ella se acerca aún más y se funde en un beso. Estoy temblando, no sé si de ira, no sé si de miedo. Ella se aleja a tomar un poco de agua, y el besa la cabeza nuevamente de mi hijo. Puedo escuchar algo de su conversación.

—¿Qué te parece Frank?— dice ella un poco más alto, ya puedo escucharla con claridad. Está viendo al bebe. Seguramente están pensando en su nombre. _"— Si alguna vez tengo un hijo se llamará Alphard, como tu tío… siempre me dijiste que ese era uno de Blacks favoritos" _recuerdo que alguna me lo confeso en la cocina de la madriguera mientras veíamos a Ted dar sus primeros pasos… No recuerdo que respondí, creo que me atragante con un poco del pastel de cumpleaños de Ted.

— Me encanta— besa las mejillas de mi Hermione. Ella se sonroja, pero le sonríe… como tantas veces lo hizo para mi. Esto es suficiente es hora que salga de las sombras a reclamar lo que me pertenece, la familia que en por derecho es mía y no cualquier mocoso… Hago un movimiento brusco, pero la voz de ella me detiene.

— Gracias…no sé que hubiéramos hecho sin todo este tiempo… Después que él se fue me sentí morir… pero ahí estabas tu, yo te debo esto…te quiero..— Se abrazan los tres, como si en verdad fueran una familia. Creo que ya no existe el aire para mi. Estoy viejo para este tipo de impresiones, pero me lo merezco. Siento como la sangre en mi corazón se congela y parece coagularse. Como mis pulmones se secan, como mi boca pierde vida.

— No Mione, yo no sé cómo alguien pueda alejarse de ustedes. Ustedes ahora son mi vida…— Vuelve acariciar el cuello de ella, se estremece y se le acerca a entregarle otra caricia. Esto es demasiado para mi. Ella mira su reloj y abre los ojos.

—¡Por Merlín, vamos a llegar tarde al registro mágico!— Se para de su asiento y espera a que el hombre también lo haga. Él se para con cuidado, todavía cargando a mi hijo. —¿No me olvido nada, verdad?— le pregunta

— No— le sonríe a ella dándole otro beso a mi hijo.

— Ya tenemos hasta el nombre— repone mi castaña, se muerde su labios de costado mientras sostiene su bolso favorito.

— hasta el apellido…— El se vuelve un poco hacia atrás y en verdad me quedo congelado, yo conozco ese rostro. Lo he visto antes… trato de indagar en mi memoria… y siento un extraño retorcijón_.—"No me gusta cómo te está mirando ese gordito…"—_ las imágenes del último cumpleaños de Harry se vienen a la mente _—" Es mi amigo, Sirius. Solo está sorprendido de verme contigo"_—

—"_No te mira como si quisiera ser tu amigo… ¿me dices que es el hijo de Frank? Pues no se parecen…"_— Neville Longbottom, ese era su nombre. No se parecía al de mis recuerdos, es más no se parecía en nada al gordito rechonchón que corría junto Harry por el ministerio en su quinto año. Hermione camina junto a él hacia la puerta del restaurante.

—¿Sabes que creo?— Puedo escuchar hablar a Neville caminado hacia el marco de la puerta.

—¿qué?—

— Creo que Frank quiere una hermanita lo más pronto posible…— La risa de ella me desarma. Los dos desaparecen del marco de la puerta. Desde mi perspectiva puedo ver que me he perdido de ese momento.

No sé que voy a hacer, no sé como actuar. No sé si impedir el registro de mi hijo, a fin de cuentas estaría junto la figura paterna de alguien como Neville, no estaría influenciado por un Black, como yo. Mi castaña sería mucho más feliz… pero ellos son míos… míos y desde mi perspectiva tengo que hacer algo para recuperarlos… tengo solo segundos para pensar lo que voy a hacer… pero no tengo ni idea.

**-.-**

* * *

**Hola:**

Se que esta historia es media rara. La tenía guardada, y me anime a publicarla. Espero que les guste. Sirius Black es uno de mis personajes favoritos, aunque creo que este Sirius está medio fuera del personaje. Me gustaría saber su opinión.

Nos vemos

Nota: Ojalá que salga publicado este fic, desde hace tiempo estoy teniendo problemas con el servidor.

¡No se olviden dejar un review!

Hasta la próxima

Dlila


End file.
